


Mookoto

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Communication, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, Future Fic, I don't know how to tag this without embarrassing myself, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn with Feelings, Squick, The puns in the title and summary are hints as to what to expect, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's healthy for a couple to explore and experiment in the bedroom. Even Makoto and Haru have their udderly strange guilty pleasures.





	

   ‘I-Is this too strange...?’ Makoto asked himself; completely and utterly unsure of himself. It had been his idea to select this particular costume to add variety to their occasional make-out sessions but now, he was certain this was ridiculous and wrong.

   ‘I think it’s adorable.’ Haru replied; strangely deadpan, strangely excited.

   ‘Y-You think so?’ Makoto asked, flushing, fidgeting.

   ‘Yes.’ Haru affirmed.

   ‘Thank goodness.’ Makoto sighed and he regained the confidence he had earlier; when he had made the suggestion.

   He tugged on the black, cottony short-shorts he was wearing and pulled up his thigh-high socks which were black with white, random splodges. Between Makoto’s legs, hung a limp black and white tail with a tuft of fake fur on the end. He smiled. Makoto readjusted his headband; it had unusual accessories attached: black and white lopped ears, one of which was pierced with a plastic tag with “Haru” written on it, and small horns. He was wearing black and white, fingerless gloves that extended to his mid forearm; they tightly stretched around his muscles. He then tightened the knot on his halter collared “shirt” which was shaped more like a lady’s bra than an actual shirt. Again, it was black with white splodges and patches across it.

   He looked so good. So cute. Haru was definitely ready to explore the fabrics. They looked so soft and the way they exhibited Makoto’s toned body was heavenly. Makoto looked perfect in this costume.

   Makoto had suggested a “cowboy” outfit. However, the “cowboy” outfit was not what Haru would have imagined initially but it did match the description Makoto had given him over their afternoon tea discussion of tonight’s lustful activities.

   Haru licked his lips. Makoto had beef alright.

Makoto’s heart pounded in his tight chest. ‘I-I’m ready when you are.’ he confessed shyly.

   ‘Fantastic.’ Haru replied.

   Haru took Makoto by the hand and caressed his knuckles; Haru realised the gloves Makoto was wearing were rather cheap feeling rather than as satiny as they looked. Haru laid Makoto down across their bed.

   Makoto smiled. ‘I’m glad we’re doing this.’

   ‘Hm... So this is something you’ve wanted for a while.’ Haru mused as he got himself into a position in which he could properly kiss Makoto senseless.

   ‘A very long time, truth be told. It was such a weird thing; I never thought you’d agree to it.’ Makoto admitted.

   ‘You’ve consented to plenty of my weirdest kinks so its time I repay the favour.’ Haru said with a crimson blush as he remembered all the water based make-outs they had ever had.

   ‘Thank you so much.’ Makoto replied.

   Makoto laid back between Haru’s knees; looking up at him with doe-like eyes until Haru lowered himself. Haru pressed himself down against Makoto’s warm chest and they had their first kiss of the late afternoon. It was a chaste, if long, kiss that was drawn out. Makoto’s lips were sweet with faint traces of milk; another thing he wanted to include in this costume play and experimentation. He wanted their mouths to taste of milk whilst kissing.

   They broke off slowly. ‘I love you, Makoto.’ Haru said in a low voice that was simpering with lust.

   ‘I love you too, Haru.’ Makoto replied with a beam.

   Haru leaned in and Makoto tilted his head up so their lips would taste. This kiss was fervent and still sweet with the aftertaste of full cream milk. Makoto opened his lips a little wider and Haru noted the welcoming body language. He deepened the kiss and his tongue entered Makoto’s mouth.

   The kiss was long, very long, and Haru’s hands explored Makoto’s hair. His hair was soft and then he found the costume cow ears. He tugged on them and he grinded down onto Makoto’s hips. A moan escaped Makoto’s mouth; muffled by Haru’s tongue. Haru found himself becoming aroused as heat pooled between his legs. He was certain he could feel Makoto’s arousal. Makoto was becoming erect faster than him. It was no secret that the costume was already doing wonders for Makoto’s desire.

   Makoto put his hands on Haru’s back. His breath became ragged. He could feel himself grow harder by the second. With each beat of his heart, with each haphazard breath of him and Haru, Makoto’s dick became erect.

   Haru dragged his tongue out of Makoto’s mouth slowly; a second moan followed. It was louder and more free and unrestrained than the first one. It was heavenly and hit Haru’s stimulation hard.

   ‘You like me playing with your ears, Makoto?’ Haru asked and he pulled himself back. He sat on Makoto’s hips. He twisted around briefly and noticed the tent in Makoto’s short-shorts.

   ‘I love it.’ Makoto replied.

   ‘Do you want me to play with your tail then?’ Haru asked.

   ‘Not yet. I want you to kiss me some more.’ Makoto said.

   ‘Who said I was going to stop kissing you?’ Haru asked; his humour wry but noticeable.

   ‘I meant here. I want you to kiss me here.’ Makoto said, he propped himself up on one hand. With his other, he dragged his index finger from his mouth down his neck until he stopped at the knot beneath his sternum.

   ‘I understand.’ Haru replied.

   Makoto laid down again and Haru pressed against him; grinding down on him teasingly. Makoto panted. Haru kissed the corner of his mouth and then his lips roamed downward. He left a sloppy wake of kisses down Makoto’s neck and suckled his Adam’s apple briefly then continued. He licked along Makoto’s clavicle and then kissed greedily over his heart. He was so warm and he smelt wonderfully; of vague chlorine and grass clippings. Each kiss he bestowed upon Makoto’s body came with a shudder or a whine that encouraged promiscuity.

   Haru continued to kiss down Makoto’s chest until he got to beneath the knot in Makoto’s shirt like Makoto wanted. Haru’s hands glided down from Makoto’s head and onto his chest.

   ‘If you become uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop.’ Haru murmured then kissed Makoto’s chest. His hands wandered beneath his shirt. His fingers teased Makoto’s perk nipples against the fabric of his shirt. Makoto whined lewdly and bucked his hips in reaction.

   ‘Pl-Please don’t stop!’ he shrieked, wanton.

   Haru smiled against Makoto’s chest. He continued to play beneath the shirt and kiss and suckle against his sternum. His nose jutted against the knot. Enticed by each shiver Makoto displayed with his actions, Haru became bold. He nudged up the knot with his nose and with his fingers, he pushed it up a little further so that Makoto’s chest was in full view – the shirt, in a half tangle around Makoto’s neck.

   Makoto looked down and could see the lust in Haru’s oceanic eyes.

   ‘Y-Yes! Absolutely!’ he moaned; already realising Haru’s unspoken intentions. Haru placed his lips around Makoto’s nipple and began to flick and tease it with his tongue. All the while still playing with his other one. Makoto’s body rippled beneath him. His erection, that Haru was definitely feeling now, grew stronger as a result. Makoto wrapped himself around Haru and kissed into Haru’s neck.

   Makoto’s grip on Haru eventually slipped. ‘I’m ready now... I’ll let you play with my tail now.’ he said between heavy pants.

   ‘Thank you.’ Haru said and he got off of Makoto for a moment. Makoto rolled over and got onto his knees. Haru remained where he was; momentarily uncertain of how he ought to play with Makoto’s toy tail. But with his back so bare and slick with sweat, Haru was overcome with the urge to kiss Makoto’s spine and his shoulder blades. An idea followed.

   He mounted himself onto Makoto. Makoto took a deep breath. He could feel Haru’s erection against his backside and Haru’s lips tickle his back. Haru had such supple lips. It felt like velvet was brushing against him.

   Haru kissed Makoto’s shoulder blades and the back of his neck. His hands steadied himself. He had grabbed onto Makoto’s hips so it was up to Makoto’s hands and knees to keep them both steady.

   ‘Y-You’re not playing w-with me.’ Makoto panted.

   ‘What about like this?’ Haru murmured after a drawn out kiss on Makoto’s shoulder. He let go of Makoto’s hips and scooted himself further. He sat on Makoto’s back and his feet dragged in the sheets.

   Haru twisted around and he felt around Makoto’s ass with playful prods. He was so firm and toned. He grabbed onto the toy tail and yanked it. He stretched out his legs and Makoto felt like he was turning to jelly. He couldn’t help it; it just kind of happened but he let out something similar to a bleat.

   ‘You like that?’ Haru asked and he continued to yank on the toy tail.

   ‘I-I love that.’ Makoto panted.

   All Makoto could think about was how strained his dick was feeling and how good it felt to have Haru on top of him like this; indulging him to the best of his ability. It was hot and obscene. It was perfection. He panted raggedly and he found himself wanting to touch himself. There was no need to do that as he had Haru.

   Haru gave him another smack across his rear; continuing yanking on his tail. A second bleat followed. Makoto became hyperaware of all the sensations bubbling inside of him. He could feel Haru’s erection on his back and he could feel every pump of blood and adrenaline inside his veins. He was slowly growing weak as lust sapped away his energy.

   Makoto knew what he wanted desperately.

   ‘H-Haru, I’m ready... I’m very ready!’ Makoto asked.

   ‘For what?’ Haru asked and he bucked his hips.

   Makoto shuddered beneath him; a groan and Haru swallowed. He licked his lips.

   ‘I want you to fondle my – my dick.’ Makoto panted.

   ‘Do you want me to “milk” you? Do you want me to drink your “milk”?’ Haru asked.

   ‘Oh my God...’ Makoto groaned. ‘I can’t believe you just said that.’ His face flushed crimson and his hands shook. He was alarmed by the fact that he was being continued to be turned on by this fantasy and this costume play. ‘Absolutely.’ he said with resolve in his warbled voice. ‘I absolutely want you to – to drink m-my “milk”.’

   Haru got off of Makoto and Makoto got up. Haru stared into Makoto’s green eyes; a shade that reminded Haru of endless, verdant pasture. He placed a quick, chaste kiss onto Makoto’s lips.

   ‘Thank you.’ Was mumbled into the peck by Makoto.

   Makoto shifted, slightly uncomfortable, so he sprawled his legs out. Haru couldn’t help but notice that was a rather large bulge that Makoto was sporting; it seemed larger than normal. Haru had a feeling he was going to enjoy himself.

   ‘How do you want to do this?’ Makoto asked, shy.

   ‘Like we normally do. First, I’ll get you off and then I’ll lick you right up.’ Haru replied sensually.

   ‘B-But first, I think it would be sexier if you had your shirt off.’ Makoto suggested. He put his hands on the hem of Haru’s shirt.

   ‘If you insist.’ Haru said; giving Haru the permission he desired.

   Haru was like a doll. His shirt came off easily and Makoto was glad to see the sinewy muscles his boyfriend possesed. Haru’s figure was desirable and seeing it – like this: covered in sweat, all for him – made him irresistable.

   ‘Will you need help?’ Haru asked and he extended his hand, uncertain.

   ‘I’m fine.’ Makoto said and he began to tug on the bronze button that kept his shorts together. Haru licked his lips and watched perhaps a little too eagerly.

   Makoto adjusted his shorts and his erection was freed. Haru spread his legs out; over Makoto’s into a messy sprawl. He eagerly touched Makoto’s erection. At first, he was tentative as Makoto was extremely sensitive to the delicate touch of his fingertips. He was red and flustered; breathing off pattern and absolutely aroused. Haru had a feeling that he wouldn’t even need to use his tongue to make Makoto cum. Not today anyway.

   Haru gently stroked Makoto’s shaft. He breathed in sharply. Haru curled his fingers around Makoto’s cock. Another sharp breath. Haru leaned in and he kissed Makoto all while pumping Makoto’s cock. He was slow and tender. Makoto let Haru’s tongue inside his mouth again. The overstimulation made him tremble. He could feel it stir; his impending orgasam.

   ‘Ju-Just – aah, aah – a little more.’ Makoto panted in between messy breaths.

   ‘I-I know, Makoto. I c-can feel it.’ Haru replied. Their kisses were out of pattern with each other. Their words were hot on each other’s mouths.

   Haru’s kisses grew less controlled as he concentrated on Makoto’s cock. He pumped and stroked and teased and played as best as he could with Makoto. Sweat and stench filled the room. Their breaths and their kisses were all that could be heard.

   Then Haru felt it. The pre-cum and he his kissing became more fervent. Moans and groans escaped mouths. Technique became haphazard and then it happened.

   Makoto came. He shuddered and pulled back. He grasped at Haru’s warm chest and left faint scratches. The bell around his neck jangled: as though announcing what had happened officially. Makoto made lewd noises as his orgasm spread through him. His cum gushed from him and onto his and Haru’s lap; into Haru’s hands.

   Makoto breathed deeply. He was exhausted by the effort. His eyes were glazed over with a mix of love and lust. He kept his hands on Haru’s shoulders; his fingertips brushing over the different rivulets on Haru. He swayed.

   ‘T-That was the best.’ he confessed.

   Haru smiled; gladdened. He brought his fingers to his mouth. His hands were covered in Makoto’s seminal fluids. Makoto trembled. He watched as Haru licked along his sticky fingers teasingly. Eye contact between them was unwavering.

   ‘Your “milk” tastes so sweet.’ Haru replied. He licked his fingers until they were clean.

   ‘Oh my God, Haru...’ Makoto panted. He was somewhere between embarrassed and ecstatic. He buried his face in his hands. ‘I’m sleepy.’ he admitted. ‘Can we cuddle?’

   ‘I think we should change the sheets first. And you should totally wear that to bed.’ Haru said.

   ‘Sounds... good.’ Makoto replied. He revealed his face. He was still stuck between embarrassed and ecstatic but he also seemed to be extremely happy with himself. His smile was tiny and wriggly but there nonetheless.

   And Haru loved it. He loved his cute, little cowboy.


End file.
